


Cruel

by Never laugh at a live Sherlock (smaugholmeswatson)



Series: Inktober 2018 [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: After 'Heart of the Phoenix', Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Dragon John, Fantasy, Follow on, Gargoyle Mycroft, Gen, Inktober 2018, Mycroft Holmes Has Feelings, Phoenix Sherlock, Shapeshifting, Worried John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 00:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16505669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaugholmeswatson/pseuds/Never%20laugh%20at%20a%20live%20Sherlock
Summary: This short story continues the bigger story that began in 'Roasted', and was continued in 'Spell' and 'Exhausted'.Just when life at Baker Street appeared to be going back to normal Sherlock finds himself falling ill. Not that John minds looking after him...





	Cruel

Now this just seems unnecessarily cruel. I have been feeling better for over a week with no sign of the Dragon Flu returning but, just as life looked to be returning to normal, Sherlock now appears to coming down with something. I can only guess it's because he became so tired from keeping his inner fires burning for so long. Whatever the reason it really doesn't seem fair. Sometimes I wonder if life will ever go back to how it was before what happened with Magnussum. 

According to Mycroft it's nothing serious thankfully but it just goes to show that Sherlock isn't as invunerable as he would have me believe. Even a phoenix apparently has to be careful about how much energy they can use. The worst thing about it is that pushing himself too far seems to result in his healing ability temporarily not working. It is a terrifying realisation and it makes me never want to leave Sherlock's side ever again because what if it happens when I'm not there to protect him. A shiver runs through me. That is definitly a thought to dwell on at a later date. Right now all my attention needs to be on Sherlock. 

Sherlock is currently curled up on the sofa still in his phoenix form, with Mycroft sitting beside him in a chair. At first, once Sherlock knew I had finally started to recover from the Dragon flu, he had tried to pretend he was fine but he had only managed to get as far as the sofa before he collapsed into a heap on the floor. It was then I had realised something was wrong and the first thing I had done was to call Mycroft, knowing I was probably going to need his help for whatever this was. While I waited for him to arrive I had lifted Sherlock onto the sofa and made him as comfortable as possible. Then there had been nothing to do except shift back into my human form and wait. 

To this day I swear it is the longest wait I have ever had to suffer through and I was so relieved when Mycroft finally walked through the door, took one look at Sherlock and instantly taken over. Apparently he had experience with this before and knew exactly what he needed to do to help Sherlock. There had not really been anything that I could do. 

Now I find myself walking slowly towards the sofa to stand beside Mycroft. He glances up at me before turning his attention back to his brother. Even in Phoenix form Sherlock manages to look peaceful when he is sleeping. A fond smile spreads across my face. Every single person in this room would die for one another if they had to, or if they needed to. It's a surprisingly comforting thought and I find myself feeling incredibly grateful for the little family I have managed to become a part of. 

"How's he doing?" I ask, sitting cross-legged on the floor beside the sofa so I can reach up and take Sherlock's hand. He murmurs quietly in his sleep. 

Mycroft lets out a weary sounding sigh and leans back in his chair. "He seems to be recovering well. My brother just has to sleep when he's like this. Back in the early days he often pushed himself too far and would have to spend the next few months sleeping..." He must see the look of horror on my face because he is quick to jump in and reassure me, "Don't worry. He should only be out for another few hours at the most. He only drained himself a little bit this time." 

Well, that's a relief. I don't think I could survive without him for a couple of months and I would like to be able to thank him for being there by my side while I suffered from Dragon flu. I hate to think what would have happened if he hadn't been there or had felt himself unable to cope with such a potentiallly destructive illness. Once again I find myself owing Sherlock everything. Maybe one day I will be able to return the favour and save his life in return. For now all I can do is sit here and wait for him to wake up. One thing I know for certain- it's going to be a tense few hours. I hate feeling so helpless and can only hope Sherlock gets better soon. 


End file.
